This relates generally to processing video in a video processing pipeline.
A video processing pipeline is used to process video streams or still images from a video source, such as a television tuner, a set top box, or a media player such as an optical disk drive. A video processing pipeline may be used to improve received audio and video. The video processing pipeline may also enhance color and contrast of the received video.